


Goodbye, Until Tomorrow

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, So much angst, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you can say<br/>All you can feel<br/>Was wrapped up inside that one perfect kiss</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Beca was still packing when the taxi pulled up, blaring its horn.  Chloe had tried.  She’d really tried to keep the kisses and procrastination to a minimum.  But really?  After spending so long in love with this woman, and then to have her flying half way across the country, back to her home after the night they’d shared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Let me get this out of the way. I have no idea where this came from. But I'll make it up to you all. I promise. I just need to collect myself because I'm clearly an asshole.

_Don't kiss me goodbye again_  
Leave this night clean and quiet  
You want the last word  
You want me to laugh  
But leave it for now  
  
The last day of Beca’s visit to Atlanta was one of the most glorious days of Chloe’s life.  The night before had been spent curled up on the couch, flicking popcorn kernels at the television, until Beca finally had enough.  She’d turned to Chloe, eyes gleaming with the glow from the tv… and something else.  Something that Chloe was noticing more and more frequently during their skype chats.  She’d nudged Beca, curiosity brimming inside.  Beca had let out an uncharacteristic giggle as she attempted to kneel on the squishy couch, the old springs and wine that she’d had with dinner making her wobble, nearly toppling into Chloe. 

She was in a remarkably good mood considering today was the last day of her long weekend.  Chloe could feel the excitement practically radiating from the blush that lit up Beca’s cheeks. 

  “What are you doing dork?” Chloe asked, threading her fingers through Beca’s.  She remembered the callouses on Beca’s fingers brushing against her knuckles and tightening around Chloe’s wrist.  Beca had tugged her forward.  She clearly hadn’t learned from her previous attempt at kneeling on Chloe’s ancient couch. 

  “Beale.  Chloe Beale.”

Chloe leaned her head on Beca’s shoulder, “What?  Did you sneak the last of the tequila while I was in the bathroom?”

Beca chuckled into Chloe’s hair, “I have news…”

Chloe’s head shot up so quickly that she caught Beca’s chin with her forehead.  “Ow.”

  “I think I’m bleeding! Chloe, check it,” Beca said, she tilted her head back, not factoring in the awkwardly malleable couch cushion.  There was another scuffle, in which Beca somehow managed to pull the both of them onto the soft carpet.

  “You’re not bleeding.  Tell me the news.”

Beca smirked from under Chloe, “I figured something out today while I was wandering around the park…”

  “You mean when you were sending those ridiculously sappy… snap… chats…” Chloe’s frown lines deepened as Beca’s grin widened.  “Beca..?”

  “Chloe?  I’m hoping that I haven’t misread the signs… Because after the last four days… hell the last five years… I’m in love with you.” 

_All you can say_  
All you can feel  
Was wrapped up inside that one perfect kiss  
  


The next morning, Beca was still packing when the taxi pulled up, blaring its horn.  Chloe had tried.  She’d really tried to keep the kisses and procrastination to a minimum.  But really?  After spending so long in love with this woman, and then to have her flying half way across the country, back to her home after the night they’d shared?

Beca had ended up backing out the front door, plaid shirt unbuttoned and Chloe’s hand in her hair.  The cab driver honked again, clearly getting frustrated at waiting.  Beca took her bag and tossed it in the trunk before running back up the stoop for one last kiss.  “I love you…”

 _Leave it at that:_  
I'll watch you turn the corner and go...  
  
And goodbye until tomorrow  
Goodbye until the next time you call  
And I'll be waiting  
Goodbye until tomorrow  
Goodbye till I recall how to breathe  
And I have been waiting  
I have been waiting for you  
  


It was three hours later.  Chloe had been folding one of Beca’s shirts that she always, without fail, managed to leave behind.  She was playing her sappiest Spotify playlist, the one that Aubrey had sent her after their very loud, very excited skype session not ten minutes after Beca had left. 

_Knock knock knock_

Chloe placed the shirt on the bed, making a mental reminder to wear it next time she skyped with Beca.  The knock sounded again.

  “I’m coming,” Chloe said, as she wandered down the hall.  Part of her was hoping that Beca had decided to miss her flight. 

She pulled the door open, mirth quickly fading to confusion as two uniformed police officers were standing, hats off at her door.  “Can I help you?”

The taller of the two officers spoke first, Chloe wasn’t sure that she remembered exactly what was said.  But the fact that she was carried, sobbing into her lounge room, by two police officers was etched into her memory.  Along with three words, _we’re very sorry._  

 

 _I stand on a precipice_  
I struggle to keep my balance  
I open myself  
I open myself one stitch at a time  
  


It had been a drunk driver.  The first officer said that she’d managed to say Chloe’s name.  It was how they’d found her.  Beca had been calling out for her. 

The SUV had slammed the cab with such force that the cab had broken in half.  Chloe had found that out later.  Once she had the nerve to open the newspaper.  She hadn’t been to work since the accident.  Her class had been to visit once.  They’d bought her flowers and cookies that they’d made in the middle school kitchen.  Chloe put on a brave face.  Even managing a smile at the silly jokes and puns.  Beca loved puns.  She knew Beca would be proud of her.  She hadn’t cried once in front of the kids and had even organised to start back at work once she’d gone with the Mitchell’s to scatter the ashes.  Chloe was numb. 

 __  
I'm not the only one who's hurting here  
I don't know what the hell is left to do  
  


The trip to Hawaii had been brutal.  Chloe’s numbness turning into a static ache that could only be dulled when she was too exhausted to keep her eyes open.  She fought sleep.  She had to.  She kept seeing Beca’s face.  Her smile.  The way her eyes had lit up as they cabbie had shouted at them to keep it PG. 

Everything reminded her of Beca.

Every time she saw Beca’s mother frown.  The way her lips would straighten into a line.  It was the same face Beca would make when Chloe suggested watching trashy tv.

Every time Doctor Mitchell smiled, sadly, in Chloe’s direction, she was reminded.  His eyes were the exact shade that Beca’s were.

Were. __  
  
I could never rescue you  
  


They’d found a cliff that Beca had mentioned to Chloe several times before… before.  Beca’s mother was a botanist.  Beca had always wanted to have her ashes buried with a seedling.  They’d talked about it…  Over a family dinner.  When Beca’s mother had been diagnosed with cancer three years before.  Her mother had mentioned it in passing.  Beca had then relayed it back to Chloe, who had scoffed and assured her that it wouldn’t be needed anytime soon.

God, Chloe wished she’d been right. 

She begged the Mitchells to leave her.  To let her have some time alone, before… So she could say goodbye.

Beca’s mother had been hesitant, clearly worried about Chloe’s mental stability.  Chloe had reassured them that Beca would kill her if she did anything that stupid. 

She sat by the tiny sapling, watching the sun set over the ocean. 

Beca had loved sunset.  Their last day together, they’d driven to the lookout nearest to Chloe’s apartment and had watched the sunset from the car with two containers of Chinese takeout.  Beca had attempted to steal Chloe’s noodles with the chopsticks, failing miserably and dropping half of it onto the centre console.

Chloe glanced down at the tree next to her and slipped a small piece of paper from her pocket.  It was the one that Beca had slipped to her, as she’d climbed into the back of the cab.

Chloe dug a small hole next to the tree and placed the tiny scrap of folded paper inside, burying it. 

_Goodbye, until tomorrow._


End file.
